


Was it a dream?

by PapuruKakugan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Confusion, Gore, Halloween, Horror, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Character Death, Implied Child Death, Implied Child Endangerment, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Psychological Horror, Violence, a little maiming, a little mangling, but no death, deputy!Stiles, implied character infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: A dream, a nightmare or reality?----VERY trigger warning heavy. Be safe peeps.





	

Stiles has had a long day. He’s tired, hungry and dirty. Being a deputy at the local department isn’t as exciting as it had looked whilst he was growing up. He’d expected car chases, offenders who try to escape arrest by vaulting over garden fences, negotiating with bank robbers, and strapping on his bulletproof vest to take down the bad guys. Instead Stiles had spent his day chasing wayward shopping carts through a foot of water when the water tower burst over the grocery store parking lot.  _ Quantico here we come _ .

Stiles groaned as he let the front door click shut behind him, flipping the deadbolt and dumping his keys into the dish with a yawn. He slowly peeled off his soggy uniform and left it in a pile in the corner of the bathroom; he wasn’t on call tomorrow, it could wait another night. Only having the energy for a short rinse down in the shower, and a quick foot scrub, Stiles tugged on a pair of clean boxers as he meandered his way through their bedroom into the nursery.

A soft smile lit up his face as he watched his adopted daughter breathe and twitch in her sleep. Beautiful brown tufts of hair gave way to tan skin and long eyelashes that framed sparkling blue eyes. It was a genetic combination that was quite rare, and Stiles thought it was the icing on the cake of his baby girl. He brushed his fingers lightly over her forehead and gave her the softest kiss to her cheek before climbing into bed, warmed by his husband’s heat. A heat that immediately latched onto him as he curled into Derek’s embrace, the werewolf unconsciously nosing Stiles’ hair with a huff.

His long, stressful day was over. Stiles gratefully closed his eyes and finally relaxed as a deep sleep washed over him, limbs heavy with fatigue and mind finally calming down as he succumbed to a deep sleep in his husband’s embrace.

Stiles jolted awake, the sheets were cold against his pebbled skin and he knew Derek had already gotten out of bed as otherwise he’d currently be enveloped in a furnace. Stiles slid out from the covers and rummaged for clothes, breath almost fogging in front of his face. Why was is so cold?

After visiting the bathroom, and noticing his sodden uniform was gone (Derek was  _ awesome _ ), Stiles blearily made his way downstairs for breakfast. He dove straight for the coffee pot and sipped the warm nectar as he made this way into the dining room. Derek was sat in front of their daughter’s high chair, spooning mashed fruit into her mouth. Red pulp slipped down her chin as she giggled and tried to grab for the spoon, Derek sighed and wiped her mouth for what was probably the hundredth time.

Stiles made a silly face at his daughter and kissed the top of Derek’s head, “Morning.” Derek turned and planted a kiss on Stiles’ neck, breathing in the scent of his Mate as their daughter made grabby hands at Stiles.

“Has Daddywolf been making a mess of you, pup?” Stiles cooed, picking up their sticky daughter as she squealed in delight. Derek snorted and disappeared into the kitchen to clear away said mess. Stiles bounced her lightly on his hip, running his hand through her short blonde curls.

They were going to have a lazy morning; some playtime and TV, shopping and a picnic at the local park. Just the three of them, their little pack, out for some fresh air and family time.

Derek went upstairs first to shower and change, Stiles sat on the floor pretending to eat his daughter’s stubby fingers. He was taken aback when she giggled, growled and her eyes flashed from brown to gold. Stiles sat stock still as he watched his daughter’s face shift, fur sprouting along her jaw, teeth elongating into fangs, eyes glowing gold and the hands he held grew into small claws.

“Derek!” Stiles hadn’t heard his husband come back downstairs but looked at him with anxiety and shock when he entered the lounge. “She’s a wolf!” Stiles croaked out. Derek paused and took in the sight of his husband and adopted daughter before shooting Stiles a look that expressed how much of an idiot he thought he was, “Yes, I know.”

“What do you mean, ‘you know’?” Stiles exclaimed, “You didn’t think to tell me when we adopted her that she was a werewolf?” He didn’t have a problem with having a werewolf daughter, in fact he would love the chance to give Derek a true pack again, but to be kept in the dark was just-  _ painful. _

Derek rolled his eyes and stooped to scoop up their now unshifted daughter, “Of course she wasn’t a wolf when we adopted her. I turned her.” Derek said, flashing his red eyes at their daughter who flashed her gold ones in response. Derek grinned and turned to exit the back door into the small garden, “Don’t take too long getting changed.” He called over his shoulder.

Stiles couldn’t move. Turned? Derek  _ turned _ their baby girl into a werewolf? He gave her the bite when she could have rejected it and died? He didn’t ask or tell Stiles that’s what he wanted? He risked their daughter’s life?

Stiles couldn’t breathe. His hands were shaking. His lungs burned. His eyes were unfocused. His vision was going dark as he failed to inhale oxygen. Everything was buzzing as he slipped into unconsciousness, the darkness weighing down his mind and pulling him under...

Stiles jerked awake in a cold sweat, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. He rolled over and fell off the sofa onto the floor, he gagged and heaved but nothing came up. It took a few precious minutes to catch his breath enough to run frantically up the stairs into the nursery, desperate to find their daughter. He flew into the room, hitting his arm on the door frame and stumbling over the rocking chair. The crib was empty. Not stopping to think he ran back downstairs, tears tracking over his cheeks as he skidded into the dining room. Derek.

He was sat at the table eating his food with his fingers, his teeth gnawing on tiny bones and stripping off the flesh. Stiles took a deep breath and approached his husband, laying his palm over Derek’s back for his own comfort. “Where is she?” Stiles asked, a note of desperation in his voice.

Derek didn’t answer but piled more food onto his plate from the platter in the centre of the table. Stiles patted his back and asked again, “Der? Where is our daughter?”

Derek gave a particularly vicious crunch through a bone that made Stiles feel a little nauseous and sighed, “Who?” He responded in a bored voice. Stiles frowned and tried to think of a response. He doesn’t know who our daughter is? Stiles was stopped from voicing his own reply when he noticed the pyjamas their daughter had been wearing were thrown in the corner of the room, stained red, black tufts of hair scattered on the floor.

Fear clenched in Stiles’ heart as he looked past the clothes, through the doorway and into the kitchen, where a large chopping board sat with a knife, bloody with gore and gristle; their daughter’s socks drenched in the mess.

Stiles started to shake as he looked back at Derek happily munching on the bones.  _ Small  _ bones. “Derek?” Stiles’ voice cracked and so did Derek.

Stiles found himself pinned to the wall by six foot of snarling Alpha werewolf, he whimpered and tried to squirm away from the gaping maw that was slowly coming closer. He could see bits of bone stuck between the teeth, blood coating every surface, bits of bloody flesh hanging from the molars. He screamed as the jaw clamped around his neck and bit down. He felt his bones break under the pressure, the weightlessness as his body was paralysed, a disconnection as he felt his husband rip his throat out and watch him fall to the floor.

Stiles’ head throbbed and all he could hear was a voice, Derek’s voice. But the Derek in front of him, the Derek who’s just  _ killed _ him, wasn’t speaking. He was grinning, and licking the blood from his mouth, stripping off his clothes as his body shifted into his full Alpha form and latched onto a leg to continue his meal.

The voice wouldn’t stop, and his shoulders shook forcefully-

“Stiles!” He jerked awake to see a worried Derek hovering over him. Stiles flinched and pushed him away, a hurt look crossing Derek’s face. Stiles burst into tears and wouldn’t let Derek touch him, just tried to crawl across the bedding and hide under the covers. He heard Derek sigh and the bed shifted as he left the room.

“I’ll be downstairs.” Derek offered in a low voice, knowing Stiles’ episodes can be exacerbated when he has others’ presences forced on him. That he will seek Derek’s comfort once his mind has stopped spinning and being his own worst enemy.

It took about ten minutes for Stiles’ thoughts to come back online. He groaned and checks the bedding, relieved to find that he hadn’t lost bladder control this time. He wrapped himself in his thickest clothes, chilled to the bone but feverish as he made his way downstairs to find Derek in his promised place on the sofa. He sat and curled into Derek’s side with his feet up.

Stiles was about to ask where their son is when the doorbell rang, he flopped gracelessly into the sofa cushion when Derek abruptly stood up with a grin and almost sprinted to the door. Stiles couldn’t hear anything from his husband or their visitor, so he shuffled wearily over to investigate.

His world collapsed when he saw Derek with his arms wrapped around a red-headed woman, tongue deep in her mouth and practically rutting against her  _ pregnant _ body in the entryway. They’re groaning and gasping into each other, writhing together in full view of the neighbours. A baby started wailing in the background but Stiles didn’t notice, could only watch as his heart shattered and his vision blurred.

“It’s time,” The woman gasped out, finally detaching her lips from Derek’s skin to gaze into his eyes. Two pairs of hands cradled the baby bump and growl rumbled in Derek’s chest. “It’s time to meet your sons, Derek.”

Derek looked so  _ happy  _ it was almost beautiful. The harsh lines of his perpetual resting bitch face were gone and replaced with an expression of utter contentment that made Stiles choke. He couldn’t catch his breath as he watched them walk away hand in hand, only stopping to nuzzle into each other’s neck and coo over their soon to be born child.

Stiles’ knees gave out in the hallway, his body shook and his fingers numb. His chest hurt and every beat of his slowing heart felt like broken glass in his veins. His vision greyed and he consciously stopped breathing because it became too painful. White coloured the edges of his mind and he couldn’t process any thought other than-

“It’s time to wake up!”

Stiles wakes, coughing the lump in his throat away and trying to roll over. His limbs won’t co-operate and it takes a second for his vision to stop swimming. But when it does the only thing he can see is the massive wolf standing in the bedroom doorway. Black, glossy fur, deep red eyes and gnarled claws tinged with red. It stalks closer slowly and Stiles tries to move again; his limbs feel like they’re detached as he struggles but gaining no ground.

The wolf jumps up onto the bed but it doesn’t dip with weight, only the rancid smell of dirt and death follows as it’s jaw moves over inhuman noises; but Stiles understands it's language all the same and he screams.

“It’s time to go to sleep now, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> The changing baby gender/appearance is intentional.
> 
> Come and yell at me how scared you were on [Tumblr.](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com) XD


End file.
